


Sort of

by turntuptitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Smut, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntuptitan/pseuds/turntuptitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi doesn't do anything half-assed, especially when it comes to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of

                You tremble as he has you restrained aggressively against the cold hard wall, his cold eyes staring into you, you feel as if they’re piercing you in the deepest way possible. “You fucked up _again_?” He nearly growled under his breath, lips pressed together tightly so hard it was as if they were going to bleed. It was simply illogical to try to brighten the situation since Levi was beyond pissed off. It wasn’t just aggravation between you two, it was sexual frustration.

He is shorter than you so he was breathing near your neck, you wanted to chuckle at the fact that he was so tiny and petite compared to you but knowing him, if you even let out a snicker he would ‘punish you’. He releases your arms swiftly and before you could let out a single syllable Levi grasps onto the collar of your shirt quickly, smashing his lips against yours for what seemed like forever. He pulls away, looking away for a slight moment before he lays wet hostile kisses onto your lips. Levi grins into one of the kisses and you feel it, he’s going to do what he said earlier—he’s already making you feel things you previously hadn’t felt for him and that alone just messed with your head.

                He hisses into one of the kisses, opening his mouth ever so slightly to let his tongue invade your mouth, you hesitate to do the same but you muster the courage to repeat his actions with your own. You let a breathy moan tear from the back of your throat and you feel his breath in the back of your throat in return.

 “Wait...lay down.” He says ripping away from the passionate kiss, he points to the couch and raises an eyebrow as if you were supposed to listen to his command as soon as it left his lips. You surprised yourself as you quickly rushed over to the couch, laying down as he had demanded. He climbed on top of you at his own leisure, cold eyes turning into a never-ending seductive stare. He worked his way down your body, treasuring it as if it were a temple, he ran his tongue against your neck before gently biting down on it earning a quiet yelp from you.

He unbuttons your shirt rather skillfully, which shocks you for the most part. He stares at your breasts, as if he’s seen a pair before. His index finger trails down your torso, eyes still staring into yours, he breaks the gaze by dipping his head downwards. He doesn’t unfasten your bra instead he hastily slides his hands under your bra, squeezing them gently but gradually the embraces of your breasts became harsher. You bit down on your bottom lip, ‘ _when did this short-ass get so fucking sexy_?’ ran throughout your head in repetition until you felt your pants being tugged down along with your panties.  

                When both of them are down to your ankles, he begins taking your shoes and socks off then removes them completely. Getting in between your legs, he kneels down and rubs your clitoris with one finger, watching your reaction carefully. Out of pure mortification, you covered your face and soon after you felt his tongue move against your clit, slowly, you let out whimpers of both agony and pleasure as one of his fingers inserted inside of you, moving in and out quickly in opposition to his tongue. All this pleasure was overwhelming for you, letting out a loud squeak as you felt your orgasm nearing you shouted his name. You feel the waves of pleasure coming, your body is just about to jolt up but Levi interrupts your joyride by speaking.

                “Not so fast.” He pulls away from you, “I didn’t get shit out of this.” He snarls. You couldn’t disagree with what he said, you uncover your face and look directly in his eyes. It was your turn to pleasure him, you spread your legs a little signaling him that you wanted it—and oh god how bad you fucking wanted it.

He knew what it meant and didn’t halt at all to unbutton his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers until they were down to his ankles you swore his cock was bigger than you anticipated. His erection was dripping pre-cum as he got up straight, lifting up your legs. Before anything, Levi reached into his pocket and grabbed a condom. He teasingly rolled it down his length as his breathing got heavier. He teased you, prodding his cock into your entrance then sliding back out before you half-snapped and half-whined “Damnit Levi, fuck me already!” You had no time to take back your words because as soon as you said that he slammed his throbbing erection inside of you. Your tight walls wrapped perfectly around it as he let out a sharp gasp, he waited for a few seconds before he started to move inside of you slowly.

                “Shit, I never thought you’d be like this...” You saw his face fluster and instantly knew that you were doing something right. He leaned down and latched his lips onto yours, maybe so he could prevent you from screaming out his name because in that very instance he pounded into you, thrusting deeper inside of you. The only sounds that could be heard in the entire room was the sound of skin slapping against skin and faint pants and moans scattered everywhere. There were beads of sweats pouring from the both of you as he continued to fuck you, you wrapped your legs around him in attempt of bringing him closer.

 You felt your body suddenly bring itself upward out of your control, then you feel these striking seas of pleasures, your hips roll onto his cock and he lets out the loudest groan you’ve heard in your entire life. He releases himself into the condom, fucking you softly so he could override his orgasm. His breathing is erratic and you look at him, eyes lock in a passionate fuel of lust, he presses his lips against yours before slipping out of you.

“You know…” he starts, laying down on your chest, “You may be a real fucking pain in the ass, but I do..” he swallows as if saying this would automatically cancel out his entire pride and what he’s lived for “sort of love you..” he says quietly, hoping you wouldn’t hear him. You let your hands thread through his black hair. “Shut up, loser. Love you too.” You say as you continue to stroke and massage his scalp until your body betrays you to the feeling of rest and you both fall asleep in the same position.


End file.
